Moving On
by Roe99
Summary: It happens when Olivia finally goes out drinking and decides its time to move on. When Elliot sees her what should happen? What about Olivia's boyfriend? Need I continue?;)


**A/N Random thing I thought of, not sure how long it will be so please bare with me! Let me know any input and it WILL have LOTS of smut and fun! Thank y'all!**

Most of the time when the guys went out for a night of drinking and bar hopping I would turn them down with the lame excuse of being tired. Munch and Fin knew the real reason and Amanda and Nick were catching on to the fact that instead of sleeping I would simply go home, curl into a ball on my couch, and cry. I didn't want to admit it, even to myself, but I was broken without Elliot. Even though we had moved into the new squad room shortly before Elliot left, but even the small amounts of time I spent there with him caused a pang of sadness every time I'd see something he had, at some time or another, touched. I could be filling up my coffee mug and remember the times when Elliot stood there and did the exact same thing. I'd see Nick sling his jacket over the back of his chair and remember that Elliot used to occupy that same seat. Just the other day Nick slid me a coffee from across the desk, without looking up from my file I said a quick, "thanks El." It seemed that time had frozen and the whole squad room stopped at the two words I had just uttered. My mouth froze before it could close to cut off the last syllable; then and there I vowed to let him go. Since that day I began seeing Brian Cassidy on the side while still juggling my busy work schedule. It was strange to have Brian around because he didn't seem irritated when I had to leave in the middle of sex; he just rolled with the punches and acted as though nothing happened the next day. It made me think back to all those days wondering if it would be the same thing if I were with Elliot and not Brian. I stopped mid thought and reminded myself to stay on track. Tonight I was going to forget about Elliot, about work, and even about Brian and am going to focus on myself and getting completely wasted in the wonderful company of Fin, Munch, Nick, Alex, Casey, and Amanda. Tonight is going to be fun!

The Special Victims Unit squad arrived at an out of the way bar a little after 9 having just finished their shifts. The guys congregated to get the ladies drinks at the bar while the girls slid into a cozy booth at the back. Olivia was at the end facing away from the bar and the doors.

"So Liv," Alex began, "How are you doing with all this?" Olivia knew this was coming, especially with all the guys gone.

"Doing with what?" She asked with false innocents tapping her fingers nervously on the table desperately wanting her drink to arrive soon.

"Liv we all know you would be a wreck after Stabler left, but it's been almost two years-"

"Two years one month and two days." Olivia snarled back with fire in her eyes.

"Liv that's what we mean! You can't keep tearing yourself up about him when he doesn't care." Olivia's eyes shot over to Casey who had accidentally let the words slip from her lips. Casey watched as Olivia's eyes processed the information, deciding whether to scream or cry.

"Liv I'm sor-," the guys abruptly returned carrying platters of drinks and shots laughing loudly at something Fin had said.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Nick asked as he slipped in next to Amanda. Olivia's eyes were downward cast in sheer shock that her biggest fear WAS true. If Casey could see what he really thought then she should have too, after all she was his best friend, or so she thought.

"Cheers!" the group chanted as the glasses clanged against one another Olivia lifted hers in the air to resemble engagement then downed the whole thing with one flick of the wrist.

"Liv's getting this party started early!" Munch joked, only to be met with solemn glances looking anywhere but at Olivia.

After a few hours of drinking Olivia was getting happier and happier, the subject of Elliot had not been brought up again and she was beginning to forget him, along with nearly everything else.

11 O'clock rolled around and the shots were being passed around the table.

"Okay Truth or Dare?" Fin asked Nick.

"Dare!" he replied boldly, his arm draped across Amanda's shoulders.

"Hmm…" Fin thought, "Kiss Amanda, on the lips, for at least 6 seconds." Nick hesitantly looked at Amanda who grabbed the back of his neck and slammed their lips together.

The loud cheering of the group brought the attention of nearly the entire bar around to them, not that they cared! Unknown to them a very pitiful man at the bar glanced over just in time to see a brunet clap her hands above her head and tousle her hair with those same fingers on the way down. Those same fingers who's tips had brushed his hand when handing coffee back and forth, the same fingers that had linked with his when they went undercover, the same fingers he had dreamed of every night tugging on his hair as he followed the curves of their owners body. He would know her anywhere. Olivia.

**A/N Continue? Yes? No? Let me know! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
